


ANBU Marks

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi is the one to give Naruto his ANBU Tattoo





	ANBU Marks

**Author's Note:**

> I like this idea so much I know I'll do it again. I'm sure I did this already somehow and I'll do it again

Anyone else could have done this for him. Hell Naruto had not even been thinking about getting landed in ANBU in the first place, he just felt blessed for making it. Hokage was his goal, it had always been his goal but making ANBU? That was something to be proud about and making captain? He had a reason to really smile.

“Take a seat and off with the shirt.” Coming from anybody else Kakashi’s words would have been the beginning of a seduction. But it was Kakashi and the man never had to go that far. Just showing his face was enough. That was just unfair.

Even with the mask he was out there giving enough words to twist people up inside. Naruto had been fighting a crush from fifteen and he had never gotten to see Kakashi’s face. He had mustered up the courage to confess at sixteen only for Kakashi to tell him come back in a few years for a proper answer.

To this day that had to be the most confusing rejection. Not yes but not no either. Just return in a bit to get the true answer. Naruto muffled a laugh as he dropped his jacket so that he could tug off his shirt. His clothes littered the floor of Kakashi’s bedroom but honestly considering how drab the place was that was an improvement.

He did not think it could get more depressing since his genin days but his old sensei always did like to go out of his way to surprise people. Bare minimum sounded too generous. He was fairly certain that the only thing Kakashi really had in his room that was personal was the pictures on the desk. That and old Ero-sennin’s novels. That had to be about it. Depressing as always.

“You know I just thought about how dumb this might turn out to be.” Naruto admitted when he took a seat on Kakashi’s old chair. He stared at the bed before his gaze shifted to the window and Konoha beyond it. “How do we know that this tattoo won’t heal? Think about it, all that time and ink wasted for when my body jump starts and heals that.”

“I wouldn’t be worried about that.” Kakashi was playing with some ink bottles on the other side of the room while the machine sterilized on the desk. “You aren’t the only one with fast healing in Konoha. Others have tried and succeeded in having tattoos and multiple piercings.”

“Okay but were they a jinchuuriki?” Naruto frowned as Kakashi examined the first ink bottle. “I’m the first me you know. I don’t scar. Bruises and wounds I’ve gotten that should have at least scarred never did anything to me. I got wounds as a genin that I shouldn’t have walked away from but there is no sign of it.”

“Let’s not revisit your rather reckless past shall we?” Kakashi’s voice was tense as he finally took up the ink gun. “Not after we have been enjoying such a nice long time of you behaving yourself.”

“Out of sheer boredom.” He tugged the chair closer to the bed when Kakashi sat down on it. He lifted his arm for Kakashi to wipe down and smiled at the man’s focus. “But I’m a lot more mature now don’t you think?”

“Not as cute as you used to be.” Kakashi did not meet his eyes but Naruto could see his amusement in his face. Something he was glad to be able to share a part in. Kakashi’s face was so expressive. Once one got over how pretty he was, it was the skin. It had to be the skin, so delicate and smooth it threw you off. That mole too, how the hell was something so small so cute and relevant?

“I’m not cute anymore.” Naruto pretended to agree as the needle brushed his skin. “I’m handsome. Don’t you agree Kakashi?” That got him a hum in response and he rolled his eyes. “Don’t you agree sensei? I’m handsome right?”

That got more of a reaction. Kakashi met his eyes and sat up properly. A smile brushed the man’s face before he shifted until they were face to face. “Very handsome.” Kakashi agreed before he brushed a kiss across his cheek. Not what he had been going for but he had been acting spoiled a bit so of course he would get brushed off like a child. Honestly sometimes it felt as though he was still fifteen and not twenty going twenty-one.

“Remind me again why we aren’t going old style with the tattoo?” Naruto watched the way Kakashi lined up the gun to his shoulder. “After all the stories Ero-sennin used to tell me this actually feels like cheating in some way. It just doesn’t feel authentic.”

“You’re welcome to try the old way.” Kakashi’s tone was dry as the gun buzzed and he pressed it against his skin. “Considering you don’t like pain I thought you would appreciate this method. Fast and easy.”

“It doesn’t feel how I thought it would.” There was a pain yes but more of an annoying scratching as Kakashi traced the outline. He already knew that the shading would be the real pain. Several ANBU members had told him how shading was always the killer.

“Things like these rarely turn out to be the case.” Kakashi hummed as he focused. Naruto smiled as he watched his focus. Watching Kakashi pour all his focus into giving Naruto his tattoo was really touching. They could have asked anybody else to do this. Honestly there were more qualified people to do this.

It was just that as it turned out Kakashi was really touchy about certain things. Permanent marks on Naruto being one of them. He was still rather put out about not being able to leave hickeys in the first place. To have someone else mark Naruto’s skin? Well of course he would be bothered. It was cute. How could he not find this man adorable?

“I’m glad that it doesn’t really hurt but I think an old fashion tattoo would be nice.” He switched his breathing to long slow breaths as Kakashi began to carefully shade. “Sai would be perfect.”

“Only if Sakura is there to make certain it is hygienic.” Kakashi’s tone was dry before it lightened when he removed the ink gun. “Of course we could always let Sai just slap one of his ink beasts on you.”

“Now you’re just being cute.” Naruto said dryly before Kakashi cut him off with a soft kiss. “Cocky and cute.” He shook his head. “Is this the way to behave to a newly minted captain?”

Kakashi snorted as he carefully wiped away at Naruto’s arm with a tissue. “You’re lucky we don’t treat captains the way they used to back in my day.”

“Back in your day? Sounding kinda old there Sensei.” Naruto laughed when Kakashi finished up. “Will you be able to keep up with the changes in the ANBU?”

“I’ll be able to do something for certain.” Kakashi pressed a soft kiss below his tattoo before he smiled. “Welcome to the fold Naruto.”


End file.
